Terfenadine is a well-known antihistamine that is a selective antagonist of the histamine H.sub.1 -receptor. Terfenadine lacks sedative properties. This particularly effective drug has a particularly offensive taste when dissolved and is consequently formatted for oral administration as a pill or tablet that minimizes that offensive taste.
Although provision in a tablet form overcomes the problem of offensive taste for this valuable medicament for most of the adult population that uses terfenadine, many adults and many children have difficulty swallowing the pills or tablets or cannot swallow them, and thereby do not benefit from terfenadine.
The disclosure that follows illustrates one solution to the problem of terfenadine delivery that is applicable to adults and children that cannot swallow capsules or have difficulty doing so, as well as an alternative delivery mode for the general population.